


Autumn

by PigeonsToCrows



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, First Dates, M/M, because y'know, deidara just kind of makes it a date, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6560704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PigeonsToCrows/pseuds/PigeonsToCrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deidara works at a cafe. Pein happens to visit said cafe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autumn

**Author's Note:**

> This is fairly old, short, and kind of ooc, so I apologize for any mistakes. I originally uploaded this on my tumblr, but it's part of a prompt challenge I plan on finishing here as well, so here's this.

The chilling Fall breeze cut through him like thin needles, passing completely through the fabric of his thick dark jacket as if it weren’t even there. He breathed in the sharp, refreshing scent of the crisp and cool air as he walked quickly down his driveway. The bright, yet very matte hues of orange and gold that the leaves around him were colored caught his eyes in a very calming way, and he admired just how well those two colors looked beside each other. Pein didn’t like a lot, but he could admit that he had a fond enjoyment for Autumn. 

Once he was in his car, he turned the key in the ignition and let it start up while he turned on the heater and then the radio, letting it scan through stations as he pulled away from his home. While he drove, he pulled out his phone and checked his messages. 

_I’m on my way  
Iwa cafe right?_

He pressed send with his thumb and began to tap the address into his gps app, absentmindedly running this tongue out of his mouth to play with his lip piercings. When he was satisfied, and the directions were easily displayed on the screen, he set the phone on the console and began driving towards the direction of the cafe in mind.

_Yeah, I’ll be there in about an hour_

He smiled to himself and tapped his thumbs on the steering wheel. He was going to meet his friend, Konan, at a cafe that they had heard of a few months ago. He was planning on trying to ask her out today, and was pretty confident about it. They’d known each other since elementary school, and she had recently broken up with her boyfriend around a month ago. He had everything planned out in his head, and had even bought her a bracelet for the occasion.  
….

With a confident feeling growing in his chest, as well as a few nervous ones, he turned onto the street where the cafe was. After driving around for a moment, he finally found a parking spot a few stores over, and after parking and locking his car, he made his way to the cafe, making sure his gift was safe in his pocket. 

The cafe wasn’t very busy, which was a pleasant surprise for Pein. It was around two, and he rarely ever went out for his lack of social skills and patience, so he was happy to see only three others seated around the cafe. He walked up to the ordering counter, so that he could buy himself a coffee and a sandwich while he waited for Konan to show up.

“Hello, welcome to the Iwa cafe, un.” The person behind the counter greeted cheerily. He was young, probably late teens or early twenties, if Pein had to guess. His features were soft, light blue eyes, one of which was covered by long blond hair that trailed down his back, some of it held high in a ponytail. “What can I get for you, un?

Pein glanced at the menu for a moment, “I’ll just have a coffee, black, and a turkey sandwich, thanks.” He told the boy. His gaze drifted from the menu board to the name tag on the kid’s work apron, “ _Deidara_ ”, he observed the neat handwriting.

“Cool, can I get a name for your order, un?” the blond asked, a notepad and a pen in his hand as he looked expectantly at him. He was making direct eye contact with the older, and Pein felt as though he were studying his eyes, which honestly was nothing new, he was used to getting weird stares or questions for the mutation. It was either about the eyes, the bright orange hair, or his piercings. (They were a pale grey in the iris, and there were rings encircling the pupil.)

“Pein.” he responded calmly. When the blond nodded and smiled brightly at him in recognition, he blinked at the blond a few times before turning and walking towards an empty table a near a corner.

He didn’t have to wait long until he was called back to the counter by the blond boy to pick up his order. When he made his way to the counter, he pulled out a ten dollar bill and handed it to the shorter. He didn’t think much of the fact that their fingers brushed each other, but he did notice. As he waited for his change, his phone buzzed in his pocket and he quickly pulled it out, a hopeful expression flashing on his face.

He frowned unhappily when he read the new text message. “ _I can’t make it, something came up._ ”, was all it said, and Pein knew it meant that he had been shown up, in favor of her ex, most likely. This had happened a couple of times in the past, unfortunately. He sighed and slipped the phone back into his pocket as he took back the change.

He met the eyes of the other male as he was handed his food, and he could see the slight confused, curious, and knowing expression in his blue eyes. Pein just tightened his lips in response and took his food back to the table he was seated at earlier. He decided that he might as well eat there, it wasn’t like he had anywhere else to go. Besides, if he went home, he would just end up thinking about Konan.

He took a bite of the sandwich as he stared out the window, eyes focused on the orange and golden leaves blowing past with the breeze.  
…

Pein was busy staring blankly at his phone screen while he held his coffee in the other hand when he heard the chair across from him pull away from the table and something land on the table. When he looked up from the screen, he was met with the blue eyes of Deidara as he sat down in the chair, setting a soda down as well as he smiled at the older male. 

“Hi, un,” he greeted with an unnecessary wave of his slender hand.

The ginger-haired man’s brows furrowed as he looked at the younger. He put his phone down so he could respond, “What are you… Doing?” he asked slowly as he studied the man. His apron was off, and he took a long sip of the soda before responding.

“My shift is over, un,” he responded with an easy smile as he tapped his slender fingers on the table-top.  
“Okay, but why are you sitting here?” Pein continued, slightly annoyed by the answer he received. He obviously wanted to know why he was sitting with him, and not somewhere else or leaving.

“I wanted to, duh.” The blond scoffed, as if it was obvious, and he punctuated it with a roll of his eyes. When he made eye contact again, though, his cheeks pinkened slightly, “And… You looked lonely over here by yourself, un.”

The older man frowned, though he was amused by the blond. “Gee, thanks.” he responded flatly.

“I’m just going to put it out there, were you planning on meeting someone? Is that why you looked so upset earlier?” he asked in a more serious tone than before. 

Pein straightened his posture upon the personal questions. After a moment, he figured it didn’t matter if he talked with this kid, it wasn’t like he’d ever see him again, anyways. Besides, he was still pretty pissed off about Konan picking the other guy over him, so it would probably be good if he talked about it. “Yeah, I was supposed to be on a date right now. They showed me up, for another guy.” he admitted.

Deidara’s eyes widened as he listened closely to what he was saying, and he responded with a apologetic tone, “That’s fucked up, un.” He rested his head on his hand and smiled afterwards, though, “Well- forget about them, because now _I’m_ your date, un!” he said in a very matter-of-factly way.

Pein’s cheeks reddened slightly as he looked incredulously at the younger. “What? No, we’re not on a date. We don’t even know eachother, kid.” He responded.

“Ah, ah! We’re not strangers anymore, _Pein_ -sama.” He adds meaning to the fact that he knows the older man’s name by waving a finger at him. “And, I saw you looking at my nametag earlier, so I know that you know my name is Deidara. Come on, this is just a fun little date, please?” 

Pein sighed and decided to give the kid the benefit of the doubt. What could it hurt, the blond was cute and seemed pretty hell-bent on sticking around for a while. “Fine, this is a date.”

Deidara seemed very pleased by his agreement, and it didn’t take long for the blond to begin talking about himself and occasionally asking a common question. Pein rested his chin on his hand as he listened to whatever the blond was blabbing about.  
…

Pein smiled to himself as he rested his forehead on his steering wheel, eyes closed gently as he thought about what he had just gotten himself into. The “date” had only lasted about half an hour, but he had to admit he had enjoyed it. They had talked about basic getting-to-know each other things, and Deidara often mocked the usual couple things. They even held hands, ironically, on top of the table for a while. In the end, he even laughed a few times. 

When it was time for them to go, Deidara snatched his phone out of his hands and forcefully put him in his contacts. When Pein took the phone back and looked at it, he saw the contact was listed as “DeiDei” and he laughed at the blond’s stupidity. Deidara made a big fuss about Pein calling him later, and suggested they should go out again, and Pein agreed, though it was in a joking way.

Even so, as he sat in his car, he knew he was going to call him tomorrow. He drove home watching the Autumn trees as he passed them.


End file.
